In the field of NAND type flash memory, a stacked type (three-dimensional type) NAND type flash memory has been attracting attention in recent years as a device which allows a high level of integration to be achieved without being restricted by a limit of resolution of lithography technology. This kind of three-dimensional type NAND type flash memory comprises a stacked body having alternately stacked therein a plurality of conductive films. Moreover, formed in a periphery of the stacked body so as to surround the stacked body is a peripheral region configured from a stepped structure.